The Dov, Champion and Shadow
by valnarian
Summary: A crossover of sorts with Elder Scrolls Skyrim and Mass Effect. Sticking somewhat to ME3, but taking some creative liberties when needed. Female Shepard/ Liara pairing, Paragade Earthborn Warhero.
Set between ME2 and ME3, before Liara goes to Khaje and Mars.

Liara stared at the ruins her and her team of commandos were exploring. The stonework was impressive and unimaginably ancient, yet there were indications of exceptionally advanced technology employed in this ruin. The walls were lined with view screens; the temperature was not as stifling as she assumed it would be, the air did not taste stale. In fact the air was quite pleasant to breathe, it felt fresh, invigorating almost. After three days and nights of exploring they had finally come to the centre of this vast underground complex. The door the four of them had just entered had led them out into an enormous cavern deep below the surface. Luminescent liquid flowed around an island, creating a halo that lent the place an air of sanctity. The sole construction in the entire cavern was a sarcophagus, Glyph had detected no life signs the entire trip through the ruin and now Liara was wondering if the expedition was a waste of time that they didn't have. The Reapers were only months away, she had to find something fast.

As her team began pondering the strange cavern a holographic figure appeared before them, "Why have you come here?" it queried in flawless Galactic Standard. How it knew their language was a question that could wait however.

Liara thought of what Shepard would say," I think you know why we are here. We need a way to defeat the Reapers. Can you help us?"

"No" came the stern reply.

This was not the answer Liara had hoped for, before she could speak again the hologram continued, "Your cycle cannot defeat the Reapers, you are too primitive to contend against them. Why should I help you? Already others of your civilization have sought me out, they failed as well"

"What do you mean others?" came Liara's confused response. She had a sinking feeling who it was, but she needed to be sure.

Instead of a reply, the hologram pointed to a wall, a projected recording was shown containing the unmistakable forms of Cerberus troopers trying to blast their way through the passageways. Seconds later they were consumed by a wall of fire and the vid ended. The hologram looked at her and the team. "They were controlled by the Destroyers. I cleansed the tomb of their taint. It is my duty to protect not to help."

"Where is this thing we seek then, and why haven't you killed us.?" Liara knew she was treading a fine line with this apparently homicidal VI, but she needed an edge, Shepard needed an edge.

The hologram cocked its head and stared at her," I have been examining you since you entered the tomb. You are free from impurity, yet you still carry Darkness inside you. I decided to talk with you before eliminating you." The hologram merely walked around her team, it seemed to be scanning each of them intently until it came once again to her. The VI looked her up and down repeatedly, Liara could feel something slipping into the corners of her mind, and as soon as she detected the presence it disappeared. The VI grinned at her, "Well done Dr T'soni, none of your companions noticed my presence."

"Why do that?" she asked sternly.

"To make sure you are worthy. Your species is the dominant life form of this cycle, I had to make sure."

"And if we weren't worthy?" another sneered question from Liara

In response a group of turrets spun up and out of the walls, "You would have been killed before you knew you were dying." That said the turrets slid back down into the walls, much to the relief of the now tense commandos.

"This Shepard you think of. Do you believe she will succeed?" Liara stared at the VI. The question was not delivered in a flat monotone like every other statement, instead it was more of a legitimate query, as if it wanted to hope.

"Yes. If anyone has a chance against the Reapers it is Shepard. But she cannot do this alone. We need help, and edge against the coming nightmare is needed." The hologram studied her for what seemed like an eternity before nodding.

"Very well. Follow" The hologram directed them to the sarcophagus in the centre of the cavern, it waved its hands over the lid and stepped back. "I would step back if I were you, she never did like waking up" Liara was confused, "She?"

"Yes. She." The hologram looked at the opening coffin with a degree of fondness "She is what you seek, she was our last hope, and now yours. But do not betray her, or all you know will fall to her rage. She has Darkness in her that makes yours pale in comparison, she is a merciless killer, a terrifyingly powerful mage and was my best friend. She is the Dragon, the Omega and the Alpha. She is a Demi-God, she is a woman and she is Death made flesh."

Throughout the holograms speech Liara watched as a small human woman was slowly revealed. Her eyes flickered open immediately, her team gasped as they saw her, she was barely five feet tall, and her golden hair was mirrored in the most disturbing eyes Liara had ever seen. They were a brilliant, burning amber with vertical pupils. The woman may have been tiny, but she exuded that same aura of barely restrained power that Shepard had. She shivered as a gaze that felt like it flayed open her soul wandered over her. The woman then looked at the VI an in a harsh brutal language uttered , "vir lingrah?"

"sed kenlik" came the response. Liara's translator was utterly useless with this language and so she just waited while the hologram conversed with the woman.

"Nii los tiid?"

"Geh" came the sad response.

"mindov zey" the woman sighed. Suddenly she was encased in a sphere of brilliant energy, she snarled as the team took a few steps back wondering just what in the Goddess was going on. As the display ended the woman turned to Liara

"Greetings Asari, I am Anya Dovakhiin, you will need my help."

Dovazhul:

Vir lingrah: how long

Sed kenlik: three cycles

Nii los tiid: it is time

Geh: yes

Mindov zey: teach me.


End file.
